Collection of Fragments -CotD
Collection of fragments few attempts by me to start a new story (one shot) While I am pretty sure I know where I want to go with it. None of the attempts worked.So I tossed them into the fragments "Cutting floor" as I like a few elements and are sure to recycle them in some way. Children of the Deep Foreword This tale occurs after Captain Olafson and the crew of the Tigershark successfully ended the career of the pirate known as Red Dragon . Culminating in the discovery of a Seenian depot filled with fully intact Seenian ships and technology. They also uncovered the real reason behind Cam Elf Na's apparent madness, convinced all but a few Dai to join the Union. They ended the reign of the Hull builder's dictatorship revived the First Engineer of the Karthanians . Eric is still Erica entered into a civil union with Shea Schwartz . Mao married Cateria and Har-Hi secretly married Elfi . Of course her mother knew but Elfi being married officially would mean a pompous affair of many days. So they decided to keep it quiet for now. The year is 5028 Attempt 1 Paula Curiosity was proud of her very old Martian name. Her ancestors were among the very first colonists on the fourth planet of the Sol system . Mars was the very first planet humans colonized. True Luna came first, but Earth's moon wasn't a planet. That Venus started its first colonies only a week later was insignificant of course, but not to Martians or Venusians even after almost three thousand years. She was born less than thousand meters from where her distant ancestors found the original Curiosity probe . This relict of the 21st was the reason the farm was called the Curiosity farm . The true family name lost to time they became the people of the Curiosity Farm. The farm grew into a big city and her family was only one of the many hundred with the same name, but it was still connecting her with the distant past and gave her a sense of belonging. She sipped of her coffee and leaned forward to take a peak out the round viewport. Beyond the viewport and the thick walls of this Union science outpost. Nothing really has changed. The same dark cracked and fissured rock surface and the bright glowing magma flows. This research outpost was located just five hundred meters distant to a cauldron of bubbling magma. This huge lake of molten rock of was just one of many such volcanic craters dotting the entire surface of this planet. This was planet Green Mist , or at least used to be. It had been discovered only five years ago by the UES Sorrom just past the fringes of established Union Space and reported as Class A Type 1 garden world with extensive forests and jungles, temperate climate and a biosphere compatible with most carbon based NiOx breathers . No sentient indigenous life form discovered. But when BoCA send an assessment team to confirm the findings and make a more detailed survey to clear the planet for colonization they found this hellish place instead. A rare and beautiful garden world turned into a shattered world with a destabilized crust, magma spewing lava craters, clouds of poisonous gas and a sky darkened by ash clouds in less than two years. There was no apparent reason why this happened. The BoCA assessment team filed their report declared the planet suitable for Takkians , Elor and mining operations, reclassified it as Class X and went on to the next planet. Now this would be pretty much the end of this story but the BoCA team reported the same drastic change on three other worlds in the same region of space. This was no longer a mildly interesting anomaly but a pattern. Given that the same thing happened on worlds in different solar systems light years apart natural reasons could almost ruled out. The Science Corps decided to have a closer look. It found 11 such worlds so far. Four of them were known to have indigenous sentient life, on pre industrial tech levels. For this reason contact was not made back then. Eleven garden worlds all destroyed within about twenty years and an area of about 50 light years, reduced the possibility of natural causes to almost nil. It however raised the old legend of the Elor from the realm of fantasy into the realm of probable Paula turned away from the view port and the hellish vista it provided and gave her attention to Grorr the Takkian who just entered the common room of the outpost. “Good morning Paula, the silicone being squeezed in the trumpet like voice all Takkians had in common.”You are up early today.” “I haven't really been to bed yet. I was up all night analyzing the samples you and Krio collected.” Grorr opened a storage locker and retrieved a shiny box and poured a handful of copper pellets into a bowl and said to her while he popped a few into his nourishment mouth .”And what did you find? I mean spending all night of them you should know those specimen on first name basis.” “Very funny, Grorr.”she said with a slight sarcastic tone. Could hear the faint hissing sound as the Copper pellets dissolvedd in the strong acid soup in Grorr's digestive tract and saw a puff of greenish smoke escape through his nourishment mouth as he popped a few more.”The pieces contain Amphibole structures .” “So? Components of my body do and so are many rock types like granite for example. Nothing unexpected near a volcano.” “Indeed they are not, but their composition and arrangement is almost exactly like yours and also comparable to Takian and even similar toLyharms .” Grorr forgot to consume the next Copper pellet and looked over the results of her analysis. You are right.” “What made me spend all night is me combining the pieces to re-construct what the object looked like before it was broken.” She activated a three dimensional representation between them. Grorr almost dropped it's bowl.”By the sining Conck , that looks almost like a Takk nodule , just a whole lot bigger and hollow like an egg.” “I am sure there was something in that egg.” “I am sure I have seen hundreds of these fragment sites.” Attempt 2 Flocks of Sky Tumblers swirled high in the cloudless blue sky as a sleek black lux flyer swooped down almost without making a sound and stopped right at the front of Magellan Gate. The limo had the logo of the Union Fleet on its side and the small red flag projected above its roof with a circle of five stars, surrounding one more star in its center. A massive Ult in Marine dress uniform jumped out from the pilots compartment and opened the rear door of the Rolls for an old man wearing a red kilt , white socks and polished shoes. The old man thanked the Marine .”Thank you Corporal Xurr . If you want you can take the day off. I will be busy in there for a while.” “Sir I just started my shift. I doubt Captain Morgan would approve.” “Corporal I am sure Captain Morgan won't object if the Admiral of the Fleet grants you a day off.” “You make a valid point Sir.” McElligott smiled at two boys not to far distant who had stopped their hover cycles and stared at the Nul in awe.” I guess I am not the only one still in disbelieve to see a Nul in Marine Blue .” “I am one of the very first, but by judging the 500 Million applications made daily,I wager this won't be a novel site for very long.” “No it won't indeed. I am very pleased how fast and smooth it all proceeds.” “We were enemies, but we Nul never hated and always respected the Union . Thanks to Prince Xon and his friendship to a human we learned we can trust you too.” The Admiral said. “One day that humans name must be revealed. We owe him that.” He approached the gate.”Corporal we are on Pluribus Unum . You are now also a citizen. There are many things to see.” “Admiral Sir. I planned for days what I will do and see ever since I was attached to your security detail and knew I would visit Pluribus on my time off. There is one thing, I simply must see!” The Admiral got curious tny time ofded around all the way.”Visiting your societies pavilion?” “Why would I do that,Sir? I know everything that is to know about Nul culture. “The Assembly of course.” “Yes but not on top of my list,Sir” “Corporal Xurr now I simply must now. What is it you want to see?” “Stahl's Tree of course. I want to get a framed leaf.” McElligott raised both his hands.”You got to be kidding me!” “Sir, Nuls never kid. Someone could be offended. It is never good to offend a Nul not even if you are a Nul. Besides I am a Marine we never make jokes about the Eternal Warrior .” McElligott sighed. “500 Million Nul every day. Even a saint could get jealous at that.” “Sir?” “Never mind. Enjoy your day off. “ He had lost the good mood he had as he strolled past the gate, decided against the slide way as he still had time before his monthly meeting started. Most beings ignored him. Now if Stahl would stroll down Magellan path, half of Pluribus Unum would come... he dismissed his own thoughts. Of course he earned it all and neither Stahl nor him did all this for glory. Richard never show boated. When the Citizen wanted to honor him and a huge majority voted to built him a memorial. He objected and wanted the funds spend for something else. They told him they already decided so he said.”Plant a tree or something.” It seemed something like a law of nature, no matter what this other Admiral did or said. It always turned into something larger than life. His tree grew in the biggest Oak ever and in a way was perhaps the most fitting memorial. That the entire Union fleet had mustard yellow carpet had its real origin in an actual mustard stain made by Stahl. Everything he did, indeed. A young girl stepped in his way and interrupted his musing. She was of Saran stock he was certain, even if the human species now were truly intermingled. She was no older than maybe sixteen. She wore a tartan pattern mini skirt and a black top that hugged her pretty shape in a very becoming way. “I am sorry Sir, but are you not Admiral McElligott?” He smiled and said.”And who wants to know?” He asked that mostly of course for the benefit of the two or three cloaked marines on security detail. It was a safe planet and he had no political enemies as far as he knew. But no one in a position like this was without enemies. Of course were Kermac and a host of other non Union societies who now were more than nervous as the Nul and the Golden were firm allies and members. She said .”I am Petra Epoteth of Luxor . I am studying early Union history and Sir,you are my hero!I am on Pluribus to do research on my term paper. What chances I would have the luck to run into you!” Now he really tried not to be vain, but because of the Corporal, his own thoughts earlier he could have hugged the girl.”Yes I am McElligott.” “Can I , I mean if it is not to much to ask. But can I take an image with you. Otherwise no one will ever believe me.” Of course he agreed and she detached the tiny hover cam from her PDD by commanding the robotic device to go into paparazzi mode. A small crowd gathered and every one wanted a few images with him. His dignity demanded that he had to end this but he felt suddenly right as rain. To the young woman he said.” If you want you could visit me tomorrow at Pluribus Fleet HQ and I take an hour or two to give you an eye witnesses account on some events you may be interested in?” He never ceased to be amazed just how knowledgeable and engaged people of this age were. He remembered as if was yesterday when people took every right for granted, disinterested in politics and unwilling to do their part. His own son many thousand years dead by now could not even name the Prime Minister or knew what the party stood for he represented. The idea behind the United Stars, the concept had grown into a reality. It was not a perfect utopia, but there was a good chance it would eventually reach that lofty ultimate goal. The realization that he had been part of that filled him with a warm feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction. He told them finally that he had to go to a meeting, waved to now sizable crowd. As he went on to get to the Assembly, someone yelled .”Thank you Admiral.” The crowd spontaneously start clapping. Affected by strong emotions making him feel very human and he was still deep in thought as he passed through the huge Burke door . A being deeply shrouded , arms crossed and buried in the long voluminous sleeves of his hooded robe waited for him. Outward there was nothing that distinguished this uncanny figure from any other Narth , but every one knew this was the Narth Supreme. Officially he was the leader of the most secretive, mysterious and oldest member civilization and nothing more than a Union citizen. He held, at least as far as the public knew no position, he did not even represent the Narth. Yet to the vast majority he was almost like a god. While he firmly rejected that notion even McElligott could not completely dismiss it. He only had a glimpse at what the Narth Supreme represented and he could not understand it. The Narth Supreme declined his hooded gracefully.”I see your deeds are not as unappreciated as you think.” “I guess I am still human and motivated by foolish human emotions, much more than I realized.” “There is nothing foolish about human emotions. We Narth have have abandoned them so long ago and yet through the young Narth we realized how much we have lost. In this humans are far superior to us. Do you know it will be emotions not logic or power upon the fate of the universe rests?” “I take whatever you say to the bank. Even if have no idea what you trying to tell me.” “Then we share this sentiment. I do not understand in its entirety what the Voice of the Rule disclosed to me. Further I am intrigued by what it accomplishes by taking my word to the bank. Is it not a place dedicated to conduct monetary transactions?” McElligott could not help but laugh.”I tried to indicate how much value I place in your words.” “You possess knowledge I lack. I did not know you could equate the value of words with monetary values? How much would the word Assembly be worth if I utter it? Is there a difference in value to the written word? How long does a word retain its value? What a fascinating concept!” In this the Narth Supreme was not very different to any other Narth and McElligott tried to explain it. No Narth Supreme was no god. A very wise, very old entity with wast powers, but not perfect an omnipotent. This made McElligott much more comfortable around the Narth Supreme. The Narth Supreme had listened to the explanation and signaled comprehension. “To comprehend the actual meaning of all the sayings, metaphors,witticism and idioms you use so frequently could keep all Narth occupied for a millennium.” The commandant of the PSI Corps, and oldest of the Coven. A small member society in many ways as mysterious as the Narth joined them, with a smile. She had married Richard Stahl, proudly wore the simple golden wedding band and insisted on an old Pre Astro custom where the woman adopted the name of her husband. However in a decision not to confuse things to much. She remained General Alycia Lichfangh. “Good morning Admiral and greetings to you Narth Supreme. I am surprised to see you so early. Normally you only appear when the meeting is about to start!” The Narth Supreme greeted her as well with a nod and said.”I wanted to savor the culinary offerings of our latest Member society. The Karthanians have completed their application process and were officially welcome yesterday.” McElligott said.”That was the reason I came early.”I wanted to welcome the Karthanian Rep and try their food. They say it is consumable by humans.” “Obrock what they call slobber tastes like Klack sugar mixed with rotten fish. I doubt it stays long enough in your stomach to be digested.” The Narth Supreme asked.”Rotten fish. I think a description of its molecular composition sufficient.” Both Alycia and Obrock were quite surprised by the usual very adventurous Narth Supreme when it came to sampling and analyzing new flavors and tastes. Narth Supreme said.”We do have noses under these hoods to sample and process olfactory conditions. I was invited by Erica to a banquet on Nilfeheim. Unfortunately they also served a delicacy praised by the Neo Vikings, it is called Surströmming. Now to this day I am unable to decide what smells more offensive. Pulse Stink Maggots of the Elly or fermented rotten Silver Flicker of Nilfeheim. I am not eager to add a third such experience.” Alycia listened totally baffled to the quite unexpected statement of the usually so detached Narth Supreme. She was certain she even detected a hint of very human disgust in his voice.” “I threw up as the Elly introduced their Stink Pulse Maggots.” McElligott shared.”I heard of Surströmming as it had been a Swedish or Norwegian specialty in Pre Astro times. I am now very glad I never tried it. “Are you still going to meet with the Karthanian rep?” Alycia wanted to know. “No we might as well get the meeting started. I am sure Mothermachine is already there.” The three walked to the next IAT access and entered a lift capsule. Alycia told the system.”Apex Hall , Upper Tier.” – Attempt 3 It was quite common to see Narth,most of course weren't really Narth but humanoids who dressed in the same way. Either to pay homage and respect, some to emulate the same flair of mystery. Their glowing eyes however was created by normal lights and not the Psionic glow, real Narth emitted. There were Narth fan clubs and a company did good business selling Narth robes, so Narth Supreme did not create the same excitement and and reactions the Narth created after they decided to become more active. Besides the outer Equator corridor of the Sphere always had a dignified atmosphere. No one really yelled, ran or made a spectacle. While there were no actual rules to this effect, the realization that this was perhaps the most important place of the Union. That everything spoken behind these curved walls could be heard by Trillions of beings. That this is where the Will of the people became law and had a sobering effect. Alycia said.”I think you have been recognized Narth Supreme, there is a group of young people staring your way in breathless awe.” “I think their focus is on the Admiral.” Obrock turned and recognized the Saran girl clutching her PDD among the group of onlookers. He smiled proudly.”I can't deny it feels good to step out of your husbands shadow and be recognized. Despite the realization how childish and immature this really is.” “Richard has never done anything for the glory of it. There is only one motivation that drives him. He dearly loves me, but if he knew some of the things we discussed and decided on. He would not hesitate a second...” “I know Alycia. Never tell him that, but there is no one I admire more.” “Since we decided not to sample Karthanian fare, why don't you invite her over. Her name is Petra Epoteth and she visits Pluribus Unum for research on her term paper.” He looked at her. “I did not probe her, honesty, I am also the PSI Corps commandant and my officers crowd scan every visitor. It's no secret. Besides she even wears the same skirt as you.” He motioned the girl over and said to Alycia.”It's a kilt not a skirt!” Narth Supreme observed the kilt closer.”According to the Encyclopedia Galactica it is a type of skirt, traditionally associated with the dress of Highlanders. The kilt first appeared as the great kilt, the breacan or belted plaid, during the 16th century OTT, and is Gaelic in origin. The filleadh mhòr or great kilt was a full-length garment whose upper half could be worn as a cloak draped over the shoulder...” McElligott interrupted the Narth Supreme.”Semantics. It is a kilt!” The young woman was now close enough.”Sir?” “Why don't you visit me tomorrow at Pluribus Fleet headquarters and I will help you to Attempt 4 Ensign Sheila Rice had just graduated from the Academy and had orders to report to Arsenal VI, Space port seven and wait for her new assignment. This lobby she was to wait in had the same mustard yellow carpet and the same overall design as virtually every other Union fleet facility. It was all eerie similar to what she experienced just a little over a year ago. When she was sent to the same space port, but a different lobby and landing field to serve her fourth and final year as midshipman aboard a real ship. She was surprised just as all the other midshipmen to find out she would serve it aboard the Devastator. What a year it had been! She even once talked to the Eternal Warrior himself. He was everything his legend said he would be and then some! He knew stories about her planet New Texas even she didn't know. She had never met anyone not from New Texas who could shoot like him. He knew about horses and cattle and told her about the old Texas on Earth and how similar New Texas still was compared to this legendary place he called state. But now she was here again and landing field four of space port seven was not the home port of the Devi. Besides if she would have been assigned to the Devi as Ensign, why transfer her. She missed her friends of the Devi Cowboy's. Her friends had voted for her name suggestion. More out of chance than anything else, they had chosen the black color as most of the other team colors were already picked. During their introduction, held by the Captain himself, he told them that black had a very special meaning on the Devi. Later she found out that black had been chosen by a Midshipman team nine years ago. Olafson's Gang it was called. The instructors never failed to mention that team, no matter what anyone did they did it better. So she researched it and from what she could find out, the instructors did not exaggerate. Rumors had it that Master Chief Arlboro were friends with them. Not that anyone really believed this tough Ult would have mercy on anyone scraping the enviro tanks. Another story circulated were the Dai member of that group bested a Pertharian in combat, since one of her best friends was a Pertharian she was certain this was just another story. Besides Dai always got picked for fighter pilots, transferred to fighter country and never returned. She got interrupted in her musings as a Wurgus, in Fleet black entered the lobby. It was rare but not entirely uncommon to see them in Fleet black. Wurgus who picked a career in the Armed Forces usually picked Army Corps of Engineers. Well she was not entirely wrong, the Wurgus wore the Space Bee patch on his sleeve and thus was a fleet engineer but she never seen that specialization logo of five overlapping hexagons. The Wurgus looked lost.”Is that lobby 556 Level 16 ?” “Sure is, pilgrim. Had the same darn trouble finding it. The computronic always said my security clearance is not sufficient to ask directions to this lobby. I had to present my orders to security guards and robots.” The Wurgus rotated his onion shaped eyes independent from each other and spread the drum stick like appendixes. It was these so called Wurgae, that gave the Wurgus heads this eerie resemblance to freshly slaughtered and plugged chicken. The Wurgae however were akin to natural antennae allowing them to detect electromagnetic waves. The Wurgus agreed and came closer.”You do know that this part of the space port is usually reserved to NAVINT ships.” “NAVINT? What good would a science ensign with geology major be to NAVINT?” “I am an engineer specializing in armor tech. I expected to assigned to a mobile dock or repair ship. I have no idea NAVINT could need someone like me.” A large bird like creature, wearing Union black with the rank of Lieutenant passed through the opening door. The being moved very fast. Sheila recognized the being as Walite. The species was home in the Andromeda galaxy. Everyone agreed they were as aggressive and war like as the Terrans, except of course the Walites and the Terrans. The Walite greeted both of them with a crisp salute.” Has our ship arrived yet?” Sheila identified the birdlike being as female by the direction her uniform lapel was folded and the gender prefix F on her name tag.”No ship has been announced to us yet, Ma'am.” The Walite looked at her PDD and seemed relieved.”I am still nine minutes early. There are few things we hate more than not being punctual.” The bird like creature greeted the Wurgus and sat down folding her long legs under her. “Lieutenant Graa, may I ask you a question?” “Certainly Ensign. We are bound to serve on the same ship so it appears” “Do you know what ship we are going to be on?” “Yes, the USS Tigershark.” Category:Fragments Category:Concept Art & Sketches